Funny Yellow Shoes
by peach83
Summary: "Through the good times and the bad, you're the best I never had…" Brown eyes locks with blue as the superstar singer sings through the chorus, wanting, desiring to change just that. All she needs is to pluck up that courage that eluded her since the first time she saw her stepped into her highschool years ago.


AN: Forgive my long-running writer's block. The Just The Girl finale wouldn't be posted anytime soon. So, as an offering, here's a one-shot inspired by the movie '10 Years'. To** Chloe** who left a nice review in my fic, Little Feeling, I hope you'll enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Glee characters. I don't own the movie '10 Years'. And the song 'Never Had' belongs to Oscar Isaac. He's amazing. You should listen to it.

SUMMARY: "Through the good times and the bad, you're the best I never had…" Brown eyes locks with blue as the superstar singer sings through the chorus, wanting, desiring to change just that. All she needs is to pluck up that courage that eluded her since the first time she saw her stepped into her highschool years ago.

**FUNNY YELLOW SHOES**

By peach83

She had no idea why she was there.

Brown eyes scanned the view on her right as she passed by the unending line of trees on the side of the road. From where she sat at the backseat of the old taxicab that picked her up from the airport, she could see that the leaves were damp. The rain had stopped before she landed, but the pavement was still visibly wet. This town was a far cry from L.A. There weren't much to do. She struggled to get out of there and yet, she couldn't deny that she missed being here.

She missed being home.

_"They need you to be at the studio at 10 a.m. tomorrow. So don't get drunk tonight, okay?"_

She jumped at the loud voice of her manager in her ear, breaking her from her trance.

"Uh, we might have a little problem-"

_"Lopez, you better be at the studio tomorrow or expect Jay Leno suing your ass."_

Santana chuckled, imagining the look on Mercedes Jones' face. They were friends first before business partners. But that girl didn't have a problem forgetting their friendship when it came to her professional commitments.

She knew she had to thank her one day for that.

Maybe she'd appreciate a new car.

The brunette made a mental note of getting Mercedes one for her upcoming birthday.

"Quinn's a lawyer. I'm sure she could get me out of any trouble." Brown eyes shone at the thought of her bestfriend from highschool, feeling the excitement of seeing her again soon.

_"Why don't you just _avoid _getting into trouble?"_

"It's gonna be hard. But I'll try, okay?" Santana said while laughing.

_"So, you're going to be there tomorrow? We need this appearance spot with Leno to jumpstart the promotion of your tour."_

"Yeah, I'll be back by tomorrow."

There was a pause.

Santana could already imagine Mercedes' questioning eyebrow shooting up in the air.

_"Back? Where exactly are you?"_

"Lima."

There was a crashing sound. Santana winced.

_"What?" _Mercedes growled at seeing the remnants of what used to be her favorite mug on the floor of her office.

"I said I'm-"

_"I heard you the first time!"_

"Geez, chill. You're acting like I'm trapped in a parallel world or something."

_"How the hell did you get in Lima? We were at your rehearsals just hours ago."_

"I apparated." Santana joked, trying to light up the situation.

_"You think this is funny?"_

"I don't know why you're overacting like this, Mercedes. I'm flying back soon."

_"And how soon is 'soon'?"_

"Tomorrow. I'll be back in time for the taping with Jay Leno." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

_"What are you even doing in Lima? Your mom asked you to come home for Christmas twice, but you didn't. Why are you coming back now?"_

Santana did not answer right away as she saw the sign that she was entering the Lima Town Proper, causing heart to beat a little more frantic than usual.

She was here.

She was back in Lima.

And maybe she did know why she just jumped into the plane right after seeing the invitation that Rachel sent her through her email.

_"Santana?"_

"I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"

_"You better."_

"Alright. Bye."

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

She was welcomed with shrieks, flashing lights, and awkward hugs.

It was weird.

Sure, Santana Lopez had been very popular in highschool. She was used to being the center of attention, but weren't they supposed to have grown up? It had been ten years since highschool graduation, thus, the point of this highschool reunion. She wasn't even expecting her classmates to be listening to her songs.

Well, they were.

She must have been really naïve to think otherwise. 18 number 1 songs in the U.S. Billboard charts since she debuted mainstream three years ago. It hadn't been an easy journey, but you can say she's 'sort of', 'kind of' famous now.

Santana Lopez, singing superstar.

And here she was, back in her highschool, watching from the balcony upstairs while waiting for her old friends to arrive. She was glad to have escaped the clutches of Rachel Berry whose enthusiasm at seeing Santana almost smothered her back in the registration area. The Broadway wannabe now proud wife to Finn Hudson just couldn't seem to stop talking. Don't get her wrong, she liked Rachel, but she could only take so much.

And then there was a flash of blonde.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

Brittany Pierce anxiously looked around, trying to find a familiar face. Well, most of the faces were familiar, but none of them were her friends. The few friends she had back in highschool decided to skip the reunion, so she arrived alone.

She sighed.

She wasn't even sure what convinced her to make an appearance.

"Brittany?"

The blonde turned upon hearing someone calling her name. Her face lit up and she looked rather relieved upon seeing the bright smile of an old friend, Rachel Berry.

"Hi!" She approached the table, grinning as Rachel handed her a name tag.

"I'm glad you could make it." The short brunette went around the table to give Brittany a hug.

"Me too. I was about to turn around thinking I don't know anyone here."

"Let's catch up later, okay?" Rachel gestured at the line on the registration table. "Meanwhile, why don't you go over there so you could have your picture taken?" Rachel pointed to the photographer just a few feet away from them.

"Okay." Brittany smiled at Rachel one last time and walked towards the photographer.

Maybe she wasn't going to be alone after all.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Holy shit." Noah Puckerman's jaw hit the floor as he stared at the direction of the door.

Three other heads snapped to the same direction.

Just at the same time, brown eyes locked at their table, eyes showing mirth upon seeing the reactions on the occupants' faces.

All sat frozen as they watched the subject of their leering approach their table.

"What's up, losers?" A mischievous grin played across Santana's face as she stopped in front of her gaping friends.

"Bitch, you didn't tell me you're coming!" Quinn Fabray finally managed to shake herself off the trance she was previously in and jumped out of her seat; wrapping her arms around Santana for one really tight embrace.

Santana even pretended to push her away, but her wide smile betrayed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Last time I checked, you weren't my girlfriend."

Quinn playfully shoved her as she pulled away from the hug.

"What? I don't have to tell you anything." Santana took the seat between Puck and another member of their clique, Mike Chang. "Hey, Asian." Santana winked at the lean dancer sitting right beside Quinn.

"Wow, you're still mean." It was Mike's turn to give the brunette a playful push on the shoulder.

"Ugh, what is it, hit Santana day?" Santana tried to reach over and snatch Quinn's cocktail drink from the opposite side of the table but her hand was swatted away before she could even touch it.

"Get your own damn alcohol." Quinn growled at her bestfriend.

"I'll get you one." Puck left before Santana could even say that she'd prefer a bottle of beer.

The singer watched as her friend squeezed his way towards the surprisingly crowded bar. It was too early for drinks, but maybe her former classmates just wanted to relax and just chill out. When she turned her head back, she found two sets of curious eyes staring at her.

"Just spit it out." The brunette could just feel the questions at the tip of their tongue.

"What the hell are doing here?" Quinn finally asked.

"Uh, we went to highschool together."

"You've been away ten years." Mike added.

"So?"

"I wouldn't even see you if I wouldn't show up in L.A. Your mom asked you to come home too many times, but instead of visiting, you just sent airline tickets for her instead." Quinn continued.

"Why didn't you tell me about this reunion?" Santana steered the topic away.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought your head was too big for Lima." Quinn joked.

"I've been busy, and I just didn't have any reason to come back."

"Is there a reason now?" Quinn prodded.

Santana answered with silence. Her eyes scanned the bar again, wondering where Puck had gone with her drink. She then found him there, talking to a tall, beautiful blonde girl.

She felt her heart skip.

Crystal blue eyes turned to her direction and met her pair of brown.

Santana cleared her throat and shied away.

"He hasn't changed at all, has he?" Santana said.

Quinn tried to search what Santana was looking at a few moments ago and saw Puck with the blonde girl.

"They're just talking. If you ever bothered to visit, you'd have known that Puck did find someone he became serious with." The blonde lawyer then let out a deep sigh.

Santana looked curiously at her friends.

"What happened?" She asked when Quinn didn't elaborate.

"The girl dumped his ass. Totally broke our boy's heart." Mike said, then exchanged knowing looks with Quinn.

"What?" Santana squeaked in disbelief.

"He cried for weeks." Mike continued.

Santana frowned in distaste of the girl who made her friend cry. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine Puck crying over a girl.

"Totally didn't expect that."

"Neither did we." Quinn agreed.

"Who's that girl?" Mike asked.

"Huh?" Santana followed Mike's gaze and it fell on Puck, and that blonde girl he was still talking to.

She frowned.

"She's pretty hot." Mike grinned.

Santana's frown grew deeper.

Quinn just sat observing her bestfriend's reaction in amusement.

Puck got back to their table eventually, with Santana's drink.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

Santana just finished getting food from the buffet table and was on her way to rejoin her friends when she caught another flash of blonde that stopped her on her tracks. Brown eyes shifted from her left, where she could see her bestfriend Quinn laughing at something Mike had said, then to her right, where she could see the table filled with former glee club members and one familiar blonde.

She didn't have to think twice.

Her feet brought her to her right.

She almost smiled upon hearing that beautiful laugh as she approached their table.

"That was not even me. That was Sugar!" Brittany pointed at Sugar Motta as they all sat laughing their hearts out, reminiscing their glee club years.

"Nope, definitely not me. I didn't even own a polka dot pink bra. I was already passed out on Rachel's couch and you were obviously too drunk to remember." Sugar said.

"You know, I did wonder where that bra had gone." Brittany turned, feigning accusation, to Artie Abrams, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Then the table burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. That reaction was priceless, Artie." Brittany grinned.

Artie just laughed with her.

"For the record, I didn't steal your bra. I'm glad Africa brought out some sense of humor into your personality."

Then somebody cleared her throat.

All eyes turned to the newcomer.

Most eyes bulged out in recognition.

Brittany just looked up in surprise and curiosity.

"Uh, is this seat taken?" Santana gestured to the chair right next to Brittany.

Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans just shook their heads.

Brittany smiled.

Santana almost melted.

"Can I join you guys?" The brunette asked, sounding uncharacteristically shy. If you knew Santana Lopez in highschool, you'd know she was never shy.

"Of course!" Sugar squealed in delight, startling everyone in the table and on the next table. She mouthed a sorry at Brittany's direction.

"Thanks." Santana smiled at everyone then took the seat beside Brittany. She could sense their intrigued eyes at her, but decided to just ignore it. The sudden silence was apparent, and it felt awkward at first, until the chatter resumed and most of the occupants forgot that Santana was even there.

Santana relaxed her shoulders in relief.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Brittany's soft voice sounded from her left.

"Why would I be?" Santana threw the question back.

"They might wonder where you are."

"Let them. I like sitting here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's more comfy."

Brittany looked amused. They all had the same make of chairs.

"So, what do you do now, Artie?" Santana asked out of nowhere.

Artie looked astounded and he stared gaping at Santana for a few seconds before he got his bearings and formed an answer.

"Oh, I create apps for Gameloft."

"Cool." Santana smiled. "What happened to your family's restaurant, Tina? I was hoping to drop by when I passed there this morning, but I couldn't find it."

"My parents retired when I finished college."

"Too bad. Your dumplings was by far the best."

"Wow, thanks." Tina exchanged looks with Brittany; a huge smile threatening to break out of the blonde's face.

"So, Sam, are you married?" Santana asked.

"How did you know-"

"You've got a wedding ring on your finger." Santana smiled.

"Oh, right." Sam smiled bashfully. "Obviously, I am."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Marley. She's teaches kids in Miami. We live there now."

"Great beaches."

"Yeah. You should visit sometime." Sam surprised himself at his boldness. He was never friends with Santana in highschool and yet they were talking like they knew each other well. This was a side they had never seen before. While Santana and her clique weren't like the mean ones like Karofsky and Azimio, they never really got along with them.

"Maybe I will." Santana smiled.

Everyone got back to their dinner.

Then Santana could feel the stare boring at the side of her forehead.

"I work in Africa."

Santana tried to hide her smile as she turned her head at Brittany's direction.

"Oh?"

"You were gonna ask."

"I was?" Santana playfully raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

Brittany chuckled. The brunette intrigued her. She always had. Back in highschool, they never really talked. Well, Santana Lopez barely talked to anyone who wasn't her friend, and contrary to people's first impression, Santana was actually the silent type. She was never deliberately mean to people, only when provoked. When she hang around with her friends during their breaks at the cafeteria or the football stadium while watching Puck practice, she usually just listened to her iPod or play with her phone while ignoring her friends' chatter.

Not that Brittany was observing or anything.

Santana stared at her for a while before continuing.

"You're with Doctors Without Borders." Santana spoke with certainty, catching Brittany off guard.

"How did you-"

"You're a doctor." Santana interrupted, completely dodging the question. So maybe she'd been snooping around for years (or stalking Brittany's facebook), trying to keep track of Brittany's whereabouts. The blonde didn't need to know that, though.

"Well, it says 'Doctors', so…" Brittany shrugged.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

Santana pretended to ponder her next question.

"Girlfriend?"

Brittany laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just catching up."

"Why are you talking to me?" Brittany asked out of pure curiosity.

Santana smiled again. While they had limited conversations that only concerned school work back then, she had heard that soft voice enough to know that Brittany wasn't being rude. The singer never stopped wondering how Brittany could sound so gentle even at the few times she saw her annoyed or mad.

"Do I need a reason to?"

"You know the names of my friends." Brittany voiced out what she'd been wondering since Santana started talking to her other nerdy friends like they knew each other well.

"I'm quite sure you know mine, as well." Santana countered, still with a smile.

"Well, you were the popular kids. Everybody knows you."

"And you were my classmates." The brunette easily reasoned.

That simple answer may have moved Brittany a bit. This was the longest conversation she'd had with Santana, and if she had anything to say about it, she wouldn't mind spending the rest of the reunion talking to her.

"I disagree." Santana continued.

Seeing the confusion that suddenly overtook Brittany's features, Santana went on.

"Not everybody knows me. They thought they knew me, but they don't."

"You intrigue me, Santana Lopez."

A phone rang, and nobody on the table reached for theirs. Certainly, it wasn't Brittany's or she'd have answered immediately. Tina and Artie were lost in their conversation about information technology, while Sam and Sugar excused themselves and headed straight to the bar to get drinks.

"I think your phone's ringing." Brittany said.

"Let it."

"Don't be rude. Answer it."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's just Mercedes." Santana was sure it was her manager. She set a particular ring tone for her so she could just ignore her whenever she called.

"Oh."

Santana chuckled at Brittany's reaction. She was out in highschool. Everybody knew what team she was playing for and while it had been hard at first being a young lesbian, Quinn, Puck and Mike never left her. She got past the judgments and eventually became sort of a positive inspiration in their school.

"She's just someone I work with." Santana explained.

"You didn't have to explain."

"Right."

"So… what do you do?"

This time, it was Santana who was caught off-guard. Then she remembered that Brittany's been away for a long time, doing noble work in a foreign country, doing what she does best. Maybe her music didn't reach as far as Africa.

"Just some stuff." The brunette decided to tease with a vague answer.

"Some 'stuff'?" Brittany arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"I hope it's not illegal."

"It might be for some cultures." Santana hinted.

Brittany just looked confused.

Then Santana felt a tap on her shoulder. Slightly turning around, she saw two of their classmates, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson with a camera phone.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted with too much enthusiasm.

Santana didn't mind. She was used to fans fawning all over her. She was just hoping that she didn't have to deal with that much attention tonight.

"Hey, guys." Santana returned their smile.

The two waved at Brittany.

"Can we get a picture with you? My co-worker Lane loves you. I kept telling her we went to highschool together but she wouldn't believe me." Blaine said.

"Sure. I don't mind." Santana got up from her chair and stood between the two guys.

"I love you more though. You know that, right?" Kurt said to Santana.

Santana chuckled.

"Yes, Kurt. We're tight." Santana raised her left hand and fist bumped with both Kurt and Blaine.

Brittany stood amused.

"Can I tell Lane that we're close?" Blaine looked pleadingly at Santana.

"No problem. You could show her some evidence too." Santana reached for Blaine's phone and pulled Brittany beside her so they were in the middle of Blaine and Kurt. "Okay, smile!" Santana took a few group pictures of them and when satisfied, the guys finally left them alone.

Santana watched the two walk away before turning back to Brittany.

"You wanna take a walk outside?"

"Okay."

Brittany led the way, with Santana following close behind.

It was cold outside.

They were walking next to each other through the covered pathway for a few minutes in silence before Brittany spoke again.

"So, are you like famous or something?"

"I get recognized sometimes, yes."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay. Most of the time."

"You're a singer, aren't you?"

"I'd prefer the term musician."

"Wow."

Santana smiled.

"I never heard you sing in highschool."

"I sang in the shower."

"Why didn't you join glee club?" Brittany was in glee club herself and was one, if not, the best dancer.

Santana shrugged.

"Social suicide, right."

"It's not that, it's… well, yeah." Santana looked embarrassed at her admission. "I came out in sophomore year. It's hard enough being a lesbian in highschool. I couldn't handle showing my 'gleek' side as well."

"You would have been great. Well, you're probably great now, but still."

"Yeah. I would have loved performing with you. You guys were good."

"Thanks."

"Especially you."

Red tinted Brittany's pale cheeks.

"Can I listen to your songs?"

"You'd have to buy it from iTunes." Santana joked.

"What, no freebies for me?"

"I'll think about it." Santana said.

They continued walking and there was a short silence before Santana continued speaking.

"You haven't listened to 'Never Had'?"

"Is that your hit song?"

"It's my first number 1 song."

"How many number 1's do you have?"

"Too many to keep track of." Santana grinned, earning her a playful punch on the arm.

"You must be really good."

"I just do what I love."

"What's it about?"

"What?"

"Your song, 'Never Had'."

Santana stopped walking as they reached the bleachers in the football field. Brittany sat next to her, their thighs barely grazing.

"A girl."

"Why am I not surprised? Do I know her?"

Santana turned her head to stare at Brittany, and then shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Is she an ex-girlfriend?"

"Nope. She's the best I never had."

"That's kind'a sad. She must special."

"She is."

"Maybe it's not too late. Maybe could do something about it."

"That's what I'm hoping." Santana held Brittany's gaze.

Before their staring marathon could run longer, Santana's phone started ringing again. She sighed in disappointment.

"You're still not going to answer that?"

"Mercedes, my _manager_, can wait." The singer made sure to emphasize who Mercedes was.

The wind blew hard, causing a shiver for the blonde. Santana took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Brittany's shoulders.

"You'd get cold." Brittany worried.

"I missed the Lima weather anyway. L.A.'s very different."

They enjoyed another moment of silence, wordlessly loving each other's company, when Santana spoke again, testing how Brittany's name and her title sounded on her lips.

"Dr. Brittany S. Pierce."

"What?"

"Fits you."

"Are you stereotyping me, Ms. Lopez?"

"No. You just seem to be at ease helping people. Kind of noble if you'd ask me."

"I'm far from being noble."

"I don't know how you did it with Puck. Must be some magic tricks to get those lessons into that thick skull of his."

"Puck?"

"Noah Puckerman. My asshole friend that you tutored back in junior high."

"Oh, him. How did you know?"

"Well, unfortunately, he's one of my friends."

"No, I mean, how did you know that I was his tutor?"

"He might have mentioned it."

"Hmm… how's Emily?"

"Emily?" Santana arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't you use to date her? She was on the swim team."

"You're really gonna go there?"

"When I first saw you two together, I thought you were twins."

"You're not the first to say that."

"Weren't you freaked out by the similarities?"

"She was hot. But then again, I thought I was hot, so…" Santana shrugged, then laughed. Brittany gave her a playful shove at the shoulder.

"Why did you break up with her?"

"It was highschool. Nothing was bound to last."

There was a pause.

"You know what I think? I think you date who people think you're supposed to date in highschool, not the one that you actually like."

"I did like my boyfriend back then."

Santana felt a weird twisting in her stomach area at the mentioned of boyfriend. She didn't think of that when she decided to take an unplanned flight back home after hearing that Brittany S. Pierce was back in America for a short period of time and would be attending their highschool reunion.

"Where is Emily now? I haven't seen her around."

"I have no idea."

Pause.

"Did you cry when you broke up with your boyfriend before graduation?"

"You knew about that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"I did. Like I said, I liked him."

"Were you in love with him?"

"I was in highschool."

"That wasn't really an answer."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"There wasn't any spark."

Santana's phone started ringing again. This time, it was Quinn's ring tone. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Reluctantly, she took her bestfriend's call and after a short exchange, she hung up.

"Do you want to get back inside? It's getting really cold, and I heard the glee club's starting a sing off. Puck's drunk off his ass and I'd hate to let go of the opportunity to post an embarrassing video of him in Youtube." Santana got up from her seat.

"Sure, let's go back there."

Santana offered her hand, and after contemplating for a few seconds, Brittany took it. They didn't notice the shy smiles that were plastered on each of their faces.

Just as they entered the hall, they noticed an exhibit of their old highschool photos on the wall.

"Oh my god." Santana started laughing upon seeing one of Quinn's photos during her rebellious period. The blonde lawyer cut her hair short and had a streak of pink. "I wonder if Rachel got Quinn's permission to post this."

"Doubt it." Brittany scanned the other photos, seeing Santana and her clique. "You're everywhere.

"I'm sure we could find something that you're in." Santana pulled Brittany to the photos that showed the glee club. Brittany was almost always at the background because of her height. Then her eyes landed on the photo of Mike and Puck talking at the car park; she was sure those two were plotting against Jacob Ben Israel at that particular time the photo was taken. At the background was a tall, skinny, blonde girl, wearing jean shorts, white shirt, suspenders, and a pair of yellow Chucks.

"Oh hey, there you are." Santana pointed with an adoring smile, forgetting all the while that she was still holding Brittany's hand.

The blonde's free hand immediately went up to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Ugh, even in pictures, I'm in the background."

"It's okay. At least the focus isn't on you, right? I mean, just look at Quinn. She'd go ballistic if she sees that."

Brittany laughed at herself.

"I forgot about those yellow shoes."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't. They were funny." Santana joked.

"Hey, that used to be my favorite."

"Obviously. You wore that a lot."

Before Brittany could ask how Santana noticed a lot of things about her back then, she heard Puck slurring his words and loudly (he was screaming at the mic), at the small stage. There were tv's set up, obviously Rachel's bright idea.

"Santana! They have your song in karaoke!" Puck waved frantically at Santana.

Quinn and Mike were laughing on the sidelines.

"Oh god, please no…" Santana covered her face in embarrassment.

"This is gonna be so much fun. Who wants to hear Santana sing her hit song?!"

There was a loud clamor among her classmates.

"Get up there." Brittany gave her a slight push, encouraging her to accept Puck's challenge.

"Please don't make me do this." Santana begged.

"I want to hear you play. And Rachel's been hogging that mic for too long now, I'm surprised Puck managed to grab it away from her." Brittany motioned at Rachel's direction and Santana could see Rachel looking angry at her friend.

"Are you seriously making me do this?"

"Don't tell me you're nervous."

"I am nervous, but not for the reason that you think."

"Come on San, I bet you're amazing."

Santana's heart might have done a little cartwheel after hearing that short nickname come out of Brittany's mouth.

"You should have just said that you heard the song and you liked it."

"What?"

Santana sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Santana then bravely walked up to the stage and accepted the mic from Puck.

The intro of the song played on the karaoke but before the lyrics came on, Santana signaled for the music to stop. Quinn and Mike exchanged looks. Puck and the rest of the audience groaned. Brittany watched in interest.

"You know what, if I'm going to sing this song tonight, I'm going to sing this right." Santana grabbed the guitar that was propped up on the right side of the stage.

There was a loud applause.

She sat on the stool and started strumming.

_I've been gone for so long now_

_Chasing everything that's new_

_I've forgotten how I got here_

_I have not forgotten you_

_We were just children but our eyes opened and_

_You were all that I could see _

_You came close enough to know my heartbeat but_

_Still not close enough for me_

Brittany smiled. Santana sounded even better than she imagined.

_Through the good times and the bad _

_You were the best I never had_

_The only chance I wish I had to take_

_But there was no writing on the wall_

_No warning signs to follow_

_I know now and I just can't forget_

_You're the best I never had_

_Nanana mmm_

Puck was doing a weird dance on the side of the stage.

Quinn and Mike and most of their classmates were singing along.

Brittany felt bad that she didn't know the song. She also felt a little bit left out. The song was apparently very popular. She was tempted to google Santana's song right there and then, but listening to Santana live was even better.

Googling the singer can be done later.

_In this motel_

_Well past midnight_

_When I'm bluer than a bruise_

Just then, Santana turned her eyes at her direction.

Brittany's heartbeat started racing.

_You come drifting in through the half light_

_In your funny yellow shoes_

And Santana never looked at anyone else again. She just continued singing to Brittany.

Then it hit her.

_And I hope that's you standing at my doorway_

_That's the scratching of your key_

_And I hope this song I'm singing someday finds you_

_Wherever you may be_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_You were the best I never had_

_The only chance I wish I had to take_

_But there was no writing on the wall_

_No warning signs to follow_

_I know now and I just can't forget_

_You're the best I never had_

_Nana nanana_

_Best I never had_

_Nana nanana mmm_

_Best I never had_

The applause was unending as Santana came down from the stage, her steps sure as she walked back to where Brittany was standing and leaning against a wall. There was a collective groan when she heard Rachel retake the stage.

"Wow, that's… wow."

Santana smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"I…" Brittany chuckled.

A short silence.

"My shoes aren't that funny."

"They were kind'a funny."

And with that, Brittany didn't need any confirmation. It was her. She was the girl. Santana wrote and sang that song for her.

"I wrote it in two hours. When I was starting and living in my very first crappy apartment in L.A. and I felt so homesick, I thought of you. You were wearing those shoes when I first saw you." The last part came out like a whisper from Santana's lips.

It wasn't clear how long they'd been standing there, or how they had gotten so close to each other. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

But before their lips could meet, Brittany had pulled back a little too fast.

"I can't…"

"You can't?" Santana husked.

That was so close.

Brittany fidgeted to where she was standing.

"I'm dating someone."

"You are?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?" Santana frowned.

"I have to go." Brittany bolted.

Santana was quick to follow and was able to catch up with Brittany at the parking lot. As Brittany was about to get into her car, the singer's voice stopped her.

"Are you getting scared again?"

"What?"

"This scene is utterly familiar, don't you think?"

Brittany just stared at her.

"School parking lot, senior year, Puck just scored the team our first victory in two years, we were in front of your car." Santana reminded her.

Brittany's head immediately filled with memories of that night. She remembered that night so vividly. She had never forgotten.

"We were going to kiss but you ran away."

"I had a boyfriend then."

"Just like now?"

"Actually, it's a woman. I work with her in Doctors Without Borders."

"Do you love her?"

"There are things that I love about her."

"And is that enough?"

Brittany let out a defeated sigh. She wasn't expecting to see Santana Lopez again after all those years. Or maybe she was, a little bit, but the way the brunette was making her feel at that moment was astounding. There had always been something about Santana. The brunette had always been an enigma. She had always been drawn to her and those dark brown eyes. She had been attracted to her. At some point, she even thought she had fallen in love with her. But she was too young to know what love means.

And considering their different social standings in highschool, Brittany never dared to act on whatever feelings she had for the singer.

"Did I ever cross your mind?" Santana asked.

She didn't get an answer.

"Because you did. You're always on my mind, Brittany. Always."

"Why do you like me, Santana?"

"Like you? You think I _like _you?"

"I thought-"

"I _love _you."

"What?" Brittany squeaked.

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long. I don't know why I even thought I could get over you."

Santana took careful steps towards Brittany, afraid that the girl in front of her would just disappear again and run away like she did that night in highschool. She reached for her hand, and was thankful that Brittany didn't pull it back.

"Please don't walk away again, please." Santana had never sounded so broken in her life.

"I did, you know."

Santana let the blonde continue.

"I've thought of you."

"So why do you keep running away?"

"San, I told you I'm dating someone." Brittany wasn't sure why that nickname just sounded right in her lips. She just couldn't help but call Santana that.

Santana pulled Brittany closer, resting their foreheads against each other.

"But you don't love her." Santana whispered against Brittany's lips.

"I don't."

"I know you're afraid. I can feel that you're afraid. What are you so afraid of, Britt?"

Brittany, instead of verbalizing her feelings, just wrapped her arms around Santana's hips.

"Tell me you don't feel this. Tell me you don't feel the same and I'll stop writing songs about you." Santana pulled Brittany's right hand and placed it on top of her heart.

"We live in two different worlds, San. Nothing's changed. You're in L.A. I work in another continent. How is this going to work?"

"We'll make it work. We're here now."

"San…"

And as their lips finally connected, all the reasons why Brittany even came back to America flooded her mind. She never wanted to go back. There was no reason to come back. But when the news of a highschool reunion was sent to her email, she couldn't help but give in to the temptation of coming back.

She hoped that Santana would be there too.

She hoped that she could at least see her again.

This was more than she hoped for.

This was way better.

And she just had to admit it.

She'd been in love with Santana Lopez too.

**THE END**


End file.
